Ulrich can never tell
by I would rape Naruto
Summary: Odd and Ulrich find out where the noise is coming from and get a surprise when we find out whats making the noise.
1. Default Chapter

N/A This is my first story. So try not to be to harsh.This is a UlrichOdd story so if u r not into that stuff then don't even

read it any furthere then you already have.So to the people

that don't mind these stuff please enjoy and review the story.

Discliamer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Ulrich can never tell

Six months have pasted since Aleita got a virus from Xana.

Jermey finally found a anti virus for Aleita. The C.L. team

materialized her a week ago and she now lives with Yumi. They were able to shut down Xana as well .

Over the time that Aleita was materialized Ulrich and Yumi started to grow farther apart from one another. Ulrich decided to ask Yumi to go to the park with him and ask her what is wrong with there relationship.

He grabbed his portable, searched for Yumi's number,then called her to find out if she wanted to go to the park. She agreed to meet him in the park before school started. She through on her boots, and ran out the door to get to the park first. She reaches the park and see's Ulrich sitting on a bench.

"Hi! Im sorry if I made you wait. What do you want to talk about? She said in a angry tone."

"Listen Yumi I need to know, Why are you always in a bad mood when I'm around you? And why dont you like me any more?"

"Ulrich I dont have time for this i'm going to be late for math."

(I don't know what class Yumi has math class but in my story it's

first. Ok now back to the story.) She said sounding angryer then before.

Ulrich grabs her arm in a harsh grip. "You have to tell me why you dislike me so much". He said with fire in his eyes.

"Let go of my arm now Ulrich your hurting me." Crying in pain from his hard grip.

"Not till you tell me why Yumi".Ulrich now squeezing harder.

"Ulrich I don't dislike you...I **HATE** you". She said as she pulled her free arm back and punched him in the face.

Ulrich fell to the grass after the punch. He gets up to his feet and he feels his lip only to find that she split it open. He stares at her with tears forming in his eyes. He turns to the dorm and runs for his room.

Ulrich's dorm

Ulrich ran down the hall to Odd and his dorm. When he reached the door he opened the door. When he started to walk in side his leg's became numb and he fell to the floor. Tears started to fill in his eye's. As he layed there he could not help but remember what happened kinda earlier in the park.

"I dont understand why Yumi hates me." "All I ever wanted from her was for her to like me and someday even love me." "I just dont get it,what did I do to her." "She will never care about me the same way that I care about her." Ulrich said to himself with more tears forming in his eyes.

"Ulrich are you ok." "What is going on in here?" Said a formilar vocie.

"Oh, Hi Jim!" "Ummm... nothing I just cut my foot on the desk."

"Don't try to fool me." "I know that you and the others are up to no good" Just you wait." "The day I catch you and the others the principle will know about it and he will probley say, "great job Jim I'm so sorry that I did not listen to you before. So just you wait. Jim

then stomps off with a evil laugh.

Ulrich crawls agent the wall and sits there thinking about the park. Tears poor from his eyes to the floor. He tries holding them back but can't. He does not know what to do. To him the world just seemed to stop.

Jermey's dorm

Jermey sits at his computer chair while he talks to Aleita.

She is laying down on his bed. Jermey rises to his feet, walks over to Aleita, and sits down next to her. When he reaches her he starts to blush as he leans over and kisses her softly on her cheeck.

"Jermey why did you kiss me?" Aleita said starting to blush also.

" Aleita I have to tell you something... I have been keeping a feeling from you for a long time,he said still blushing."

"Jermey I think I know what it is". She said getting redder in the face.

"Aleita I wanted to...say I...l...lo" he got cut off by a knock on his door.

"Who is there?" "This is not the best time right now." Jermey said now with a angry tone in his voice.

"It's Odd let me in." "Come on it's important." Said Odd trying to catch his breath.

Jermey jumped to his feet. Trying to get rid of the red on his face. As he got to the door most of it went away.When he opened the door Odd was still trying to catch his breath.When he finally did he walked in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Aleita!" "I hope I did not disturb you two."

"Odd what do you want Aleita and I were kinda busy?"

Jermey said looking at the floor so Odd did not see him blushing.

"Well have you seen Ulrich around today?" "When I woke up he was not in his bed." "He is normaly asleep around 6:30 and I have to get him up."

"No I have not seen him today." "Now can you please leave."

"Aleita and I are very busy at the moment." Jermey said as he pushed Odd out the door.

Odd walked down the hall a little bit and saw Jim walking laughing evilly. So he jumped in to a janitor closet to hide from Jim till he pasted. When Jim walked down the stairs he opened the door and shut it. Odd continued walking. He stoped and heard someone crying. He ran down the hallway that he heard the cries coming from.

Author notes:I hope you enjoyed Ulrich can never tell. I will update this story when I get Ten reviews...Good or Bad.

In later chapters there will be LEMON.


	2. It's Ok

Thank you for the reviews the good and bad ones. I'd like to thank animegirl16 Yumi for helping me start writing. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and hope u enjoy chapter 2 Its ok as well

Sliver Taurns - LEMON is when a story has sex in it. Iat's a easier way to say it. Just to let you know.

Skye-Aelita-Lyoko15 - I am sorry to disappoint you but this story is about Odd and Ulrich. Well... if you want me to add more of JA acthin then get some people to support you. Then I will add more of there relationship to the story.

It's ok

Odd's eyes widen as he saw Ulrich sitting against the wall crying. He ran into the room to see what was wrong with him. He kneeled beside him and pulled Ulrich bloody hands away from his face.

"Ulrich what happened to you?" "Is every thing ok?" Odd said trying to comfort him.

"I just cut my self on the lip." Ulrich said crying a little less then before.

"How did you cut your lip?" "It's fat too like u got hit." "What happened to your eyes there all puffy?"

"It's nothing don't worry..." Ulrich got cut off by Odd embrassing him into his arms him.

"Ulrich I was worried that something bad had happened to you when I saw your hands filled with blood." "Thank god you are ok." Odd said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Odd were you really that worried about me?" he said with his eyes filling with tears too.

"Of course I am." "I'm your friend and I do not want to see you hurting." Odd said holding Ulrich closer to himself.

Ulrich started to blush as Odd holed him close to him.

Why am I blushing he's my friend, Besides that he's a guy.

I should not feel this way about him. I dont understand why I do. Could it be that I like Odd more then a friend. No I can't like him in that way. Then why is it the closer he holds me the better I feel and the more I seem to like him. He thought to him self.

"Ummm...Odd you can let go now?" He said blushing more.

"Only if you are ok." "You must tell me what happened?"

"I'm fine." "Don't worry I'll be fine."

" What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." "I will tell you but not right now." He said as they both started getting up.

"Ulrick I can't help you if you wont tell me what went on between the two of you today."

"Fine I'll tell you."

"A while ago about three weeks or so." "I guess she saw me and Sissy talking to each other on a bench in the park."

"Well why were you talking to Sissy." "Don't you hate her." "For aways trying to make you dump Yumi and go out with her." Odd now had a confused look on his face.

"Sissy's mother died in a car accident." "She was cring I felt sorry for her and tried to cheer her up."

"Oh so thats why she had a sad look on her face this month."

"I thought it was that another person turned her down." Odd siad with a smile forming

"As you can see Yumi didn't take it so well." "I didn't even get to tell her why I was with Sissy that day." "If she would just listen to me then she would understand what was going on." He stared at the floor while talking.

"So what happened to your face then?" Odd said throwing his arm around Ulrich's neck

"Odd your so uncomprehensible." He said doing the same only blushing a little while walking off with Odd.

"Hey Odd where are we going."

"Are you hungry? I am starving."

"Ya I'm a little hungry." "Why?"

"Well lets go grab a bit to eat at the caferteria."

"Ok. What are you doing to have."

"I think some ramen will tast good." Odd said licking his lips.

"I should of known you will pick that."

"Ya but first lets go and get your eyes and lip looked at in the Infermary."

"I said its ok I'll be"... He got cut off by Odd puting his hand over his mouth.

"Do you hear that noise?"

"That slaming noise yaeh so the pipes make those noises"

"No." "I think it's coming from Jeremy's dorm."

"Lets go and find out what they are."

Well that was chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed it like chapter one. Please review and i will try to finish chapter 3 by a week or two. I am still up for any ideas that you have and if I like them I will try to add them to the story. Plus if you want Jeremey and Aelita action then support skye-aelita-lyoko15


	3. Kids can have fun

Well, I'm sorry that I did not update when I said I would. I had a little trouble trying to write this and I have been dealing with family problems. Thanks to Raven's Wolf story's I got somewhat inspired to continue the story. So I hope you enjoy chapter 3 as much as you did the other 2.

Disclamer- I do not own code lyoko still but maybe someday I will.

Aelitayumi-Their will be sex in later chapters. It all deepens on my reviewers if they want them to have sex. Then Odd and Ulrich will have lots of fun together heh.

Kids can have fun.

Odd and Ulrich started running down the hall to the room they believed that the sound were coming from. The noise was getting louder as they ran farther down the hall. When they reached the room that the noise was coming from, it belonged to Jeremy.

"Hey Odd do you think we can even get inside, to find out what the noises are?"

"Sure Jer never locks his door." Odd said with a smile foreman on his face.

Odd tries to open the door but to his surprise It was locked. For the first time he known Jeremy he locked his door.

"I don't get it, he never locks his door. Why would he lock it? What could he be possibly be doing?"

"Hey Odd don't you remember we gave each other a spar key to each other's dorm" The brunette haired boy said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah but I lost mine a while ago."

"Well, I got mine, wait here for a second."

"Ok but don't be to long."

"All right I'll try to be quite

What can he be doing, looking throw all the draws? He's been in there for more then 5 minutes. He better not of lost his keys too. If he did then how are we going to find out what the noise is.

I can't help but wonder how he is doing. I hope he is ok, I have never seen him so tearful...miserable. I got to be supportive, I can't see him cry again. It hurt me so much to see him laying on the floor in a puddle of tears. Maybe I should tell Ulrich how I really feel about...

"Hey Odd sorry it took me so long, I couldn't remember where I put them." The brunette said patting he's back snapping Odd out of his trance.

"Oh sorry about that I most of spaced out for a few seconds." The blond said

"Right, Odd maybe we should come back in a couple of hours or better yet let me try to call him first." Odd snatches the key out of the brunette's hands and starts unlocking the door. "What's the big deal if we just take a little peek inside? Just to make sure he's ok." "Ahhhh...Odd IM pretty sure he's just fine. Come on lets come back later." "But you already got the key and everything so lets take a look." The blond said as he pushed the door open just far to poke his head in and Ulrich giving in poking his head in above Odd's.

As they looked into all that they could see darkness. So Odd pushed the door open a little more to let some light into the room. He stopped when the light it the end of Jeremy's bed and saw two par of legs hanging off the end of his bed. They watched the covers to the bed pop up and down for about 5 minutes before here a tiered Jeremy say "Shit...Aleita I need...to get another...one hole on." After he finished speaking he leaped out of the covers while rubbing his eyes looking throw his draws. Odd and Ulrich couldn't help but blush as they saw there friend was completely naked and by he's erection he seemed to be having fun.

"Hurry Jeremy how long does it take to put that stupit thing on." Aleita said sounding annoyed

"I'm trying but the damn thing wont get on all the way" Jeremy said sound less tired.

"Hey Ulrich!" The blond trying to talk in a whisper.

"What Odd." The brunette trying to do the same.

"Where did Jeremy get condoms, you didnt give him them did you?" Odd say turning he's head up so he was looking Ulrich in the eyes.

"No, I don't even got any of my own." Ulrich said glaring at Odd.

Jeremy finally getting the condom on jumps back on the bed. He quickly gets under the covers as the two on viewers start closing the door to Jer's room "Well Odd I hope you are happy I told u I should have called first." "Who knew he was ready for that." Odd started giggling as he finishes talk. "I wish I could get together with some guy." Odd said as he finally stop giggling "Ya I wish I could too." They walked a little farther down the hall then they both stop dead in there tracks, turning to each other say "You ... mean ... your ... gay."

Well its not my longest chapter but im getting tired my self and its pretty late. So ya this chap was mostly about Jer and Aleita having fun so next time maybe Odd, Ulrich or Yumi well get a chance


End file.
